creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina
Categoría:Navegación El Proyecto Guillotina es un lugar donde se proponen creepypastas de baja calidad y donde los usuarios decidirán a votación si esas creepypastas deben ser eliminadas, reparadas o no tocarse absolutamente nada. Extra: Solo se tomaran en cuenta tanto las propuestas, las opiniones, como los votos de aquellos que lleven un mes en la wiki y tengan 25 ediciones como mínimo. * Para cuando se propone: #Nomina la página que quieras siempre y cuando tengas en cuenta el siguiente criterio: Deben ser creepypastas mal redactadas no que sean cortas o que no hayan gustado porque la historia tiene un rumbo diferente al esperado. #A ser posible, describe un poco porque la nominaste y firmarlo con tu firma. Si no se firma, se eliminara la información. #Cuando nomines, pon tu sugerencia al final, según el orden cronológico. #Recuerda poner la plantilla en la página para avisar a otros que el artículo esta siendo juzgado. Recuerde en usar el siguiente código: [[]] * Para cuando se vota: '' Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::'''DATOS IMPORTANTES : significa: "no borren la página, yo me ocupo de mejorarla". No la uses si no piensas hacerlo. : se usa para dar alguna opinión referente a la creepypasta en juicio sin la necesidad de votar. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el icono, para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como . # Por favor, '''no votar en los comentarios de la creepypasta nominada, hacerlo en la sección de sugerencias de este proyecto. * ''Información adicional: #Puedes proponer y votar al mismo tiempo, solo se pide que se haya juzgado a criterio. #Para que una creepypasta sea eliminada, debe tener un mínimo de 5 votos, la misma cantidad es necesaria para ser absuelta. #En caso de que tu creepypasta este siendo juzgado debes tener en cuenta las normas, si tu creepypasta esta bien redactada, sera absuelta. Si aun así, deseas que tu trabajo no sea juzgado, puedes usar la plantilla "Prorrogar" se debe especificar el tiempo solicitado (no mayor a 15 días), si el plazo no se comenta se darán 3 días para mejorar el artículo. Una vez hecho, tendrás que escribir con un comentario que ya has acabado y los usuarios concuerdan en que ha sido mejorada, se retirara el creepypasta del juicio de este mes. Sugerencias Witheyes Renata Un plagio total, nada original, una basura. Cabe destacar la mala calidad de los asesinatos, originales, pero sin sentido.-- . 22:08 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : El hecho de que sea querido por la comunidad (aunque tiene comentarios sospechosamente anonimos), no le quita que no tenga la calidad suficiente, no caigan en la sobrevaloracion.-- : . No me parece mala, pero es como un eyeless jack femenino y eso me parece poco original, talvez vote en contra. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 11:45 18 mar 2015 (UTC) : Si bien necesita pulirse la historia parece que es un personaje querido por esta comunidad. Tal vez puedan darle algo de tiempo a la autora para que mejore su historia. --Itsuki01 : Revise a muchos de los usuarios anonimos que comentaron, la mayoria eran diferentes pero eso no prueba nada.Usuario:Dr.creeper.000 : No tiene nada de malo solo que necesita darle chance a la autora de que lo mejore y me gusta el personaje; talvez también vote en contra.-- : . Votare a favor por una razon, recuerdan a nina the killer, era un killer de mucha aceptacion en la comunidad, pero era una copia femenina del ya conocido jeff. Aunque no tenga la misma historia el personaje es la copia femenina y ademas necesita arreglarse en la incoherencia de los asesinatos. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 23:58 19 mar 2015 (UTC) : Creo que ahora tengo un motivo para dar a favor, creo que ahora los que desean hacer killers, se deciden a crear personajes suyos ahora con creepypastas populares como: Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack,Slenderman, etcétera; para evitar que sean borradas, pero lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí.-- : Confirmo que empezare la reparación junto con la autora, en cuanto acabe lo notificare aquí. --Cordura (discusi n) 07:25 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . : creo que mejoro mucho y vale la pena que se quede en la wiki- Anonomo0011 Una victima más de ellas. En este caso le puso esmero, aun asi, no cuenta con la calidad esperada.-- : ¿Otra mas?.-- . 00:33 22 mar 2015 (UTC) : tratar de mejorarla, ya veremos que tal queda (denme una semana).-- 07:21 23 mar 2015 (UTC) BagOfBones.avi No le veo lo necesario, muy basico y cliche. El que la escribio no tiene idea del funcionamiento de la deep web, ni de el manejo alli.-- Deadbunny.avi Cliches, mala redaccion, gramatica y ortografia, todo para desarrollar una historia que ya tiene muchisimas copias similares.-- : Es una copia! Yo conozco un creepypasta muy parecido a éste, sólo que mejor, ahora no recuerdo el nombre. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:38 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mucha copia y cliché.-- . 17:53 27 mar 2015 (UTC) Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán...' 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC)' : .¬u¬-- 07:43 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:57 2 abr 2015 (UTC) El Taringa Maldito Muy mal relato, mucho cliche, mala escritura y titulo mal escrito (tendria que se Taringa maldita, o el usuario de Taringa maldito).-- : .-- . 17:35 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Me trajo nostalgia, cuando apenas era un jedi y era un noob. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 07:49 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 03:59 2 abr 2015 (UTC) El demonio en el chat Creo que tendre cuidado en el chat ahora(? .-- : .-- 07:52 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Ahora el chat es un lugar muy peligroso(?) : .-- 04:00 2 abr 2015 (UTC) EL YOTUBE MALDITO (parte 3) Escondiendo el secreto del youtube maldito Aquí está la tercera parte que no fue encontrada, es igual que las otras. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:14 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : Basura. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:00 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- . 21:58 27 mar 2015 (UTC) : . -- 07:19 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Aloneforever.avi Interesante propuesta, "terror con memes", pero mal desarrollada. Mala gramatica, mala redaccion, ortografia y el texto mal ordenado.-- : dafuq.-- : Un nuevo concepto para una creepypasta pero mala redacción, seria mejor que alguien la reparara, pero yo no puedo.-- . 04:03 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 08:10 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Jake, el príncipe del inframundo Realmente pesimo, aun asi, esta vez no insulte de ninguna forma al autor, si no que le di algunos consejos para su mejora.-- computadora lenta]] (discusión) 11:34 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Muy mala.-- : .-- 08: 9 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:01 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Demon dark fire darkness Todo pasa muy rápido, no se explican las cosas, la redacción no es buena y, aunque la ortografía no cuenta a la hora de nominar una creep, quiero decir que tampoco es muy buena. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 11:33 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- : En realidad, la mala ortografía si cuenta a la hora de nominar una creepypasta, puesto que influye en la calidad.-- : Unos cuantos arreglos y al menos será decente :v . 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 15:59 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Bad habit Traductor de google. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:04 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Mal uso del Traductor de google.-- . 17:52 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor que parece pasado de un idioma a otro, para finalmente traducirlo al castellano.-- : -- 07:15 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) The Beast Traductor de google o muy mala redacción. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 12:38 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor de google detectado.-- . 17:51 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Traductor pesimo, o muchisimo mas grave, una mala redaccion.-- : .-- 08:41 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:05 2 abr 2015 (UTC) C THE SILENT KILLER . Pésimo, debe ser borrado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:06 29 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esconde los killer, salva a la porrista.-- : .-- : .-- 08:41 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : - Anonimo0011 Hipocampo No da terror, no da suspenso; es cualquier cosa menos un Creepypasta, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Parece algo de TBS, muy divertido.-- : .-- : . ouob-- 08:43 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:09 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Blue Light y Franco Grossman: En busca de mi hermana y Laughing Jack Esto no merece estar en el Wiki, debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Con ese titulo esperaba algo peor.-- : .-- : .-- 08:44 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:10 2 abr 2015 (UTC) DULCE JUEGO ♥ Sin comentarios... --Usuario:Isabella74 : Muy bueno, si tuvieramos todos 4 años.-- : .-- : D:-- 08:45 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:11 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Jeremy (Personality Incomplete) No es tan entendible, y tiene bastantes faltas de ortografía. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:43 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Errores ortograficos y gramaticos fatales, trama repetida y muy usada.-- : .-- : .-- 08:46 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:14 2 abr 2015 (UTC) Ronald Mc Donald Historia Traductor de gugle :v. 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 01:52 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Esto es traducido from gugle.-- : .-- THE PIANO MAN Faltas de ortografía, no provoca miedo... 爱 Gaara Inuzuka 爱 El reflejo del miedo hace sombras de nada... 02:00 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : No tiene calidad narrativa, muy malo.-- : .-- Paulie's Puppy . Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 02:06 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : ¿Tanto cuesta leer como quedo el texto antes de publicarlo?.-- : .-- El bizarro secreto de Mario bros Lo único bizarro que vi, fue la página en sí --Usuario:Isabella74 : Promesas rotas, textos nominados, creepypastas sin cabezas.-- : .-- EL PEOR DIA.. CREO No da miedo, pésima redacción, horrores ortográficos. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Pesimo en muchos sentidos, debe morir.-- : .-- Sabes Que Ocurre Mientras Duermes? Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:04 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Incluso el titulo es cliche.-- : .-- Sack.exe ._. . --₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 03:14 30 mar 2015 (UTC) y pasa con los Proxies.-- : .-- Erick el Monstruo Sombra Adicto A Las Galletas Primera Parte Es necesario dar una explicación a esto? --Usuario:Isabella74 : La pregunta es ¿hay una segunda parte?.-- : .-- Slendergirl alex ¿proxy o hija? Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Al menos uso ambos signos de pregunta ¿?.-- : . No se si reir o llorar. jin Tinieblas]]35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) Cazadores de crepypastas Todo pasa muy rápido, cliché (coff coff El Cazador de Killers coff coff), pésima redacción. Debe ser ejecutado. --Usuario:Isabella74 : De las tematicas mas idiotas por el momento.-- : . :V Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : otro intento fallido- Anonimo0011 Emily The Smile Patch Creepypasta Otro Killer. No hay error, no hay error. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Otro killer 7u7. jin Tinieblas]]35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Killer, sin disimulo,' 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC)' : Killer, sin disimulo, una basura asquerosa y pesima, no solo por ser un killer.-- El avatar maldito de Habbo Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 13:53 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : . :__: Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Es gracioso por que lo jugaba cuando tenia 5 años.-- : mis pobres ojos...-Anonimo0011 Sombra Tras Las Cortinas Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:27 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:55 30 mar 2015 (UTC) : Por el titulo pense que se trataba de un pedofilo.-- Bloody cat A mi me agarro un paro cardíaco luego de leer esto. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Infartos por doquier.-- . 15:48 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 20:20 31 mar 2015 (UTC) Miedo.avi : Cliche, repeticion, basura.-- : .-- 23:30 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- El espíritu del ascensor Esto es sumamente malo. ' 20:40 31 mar 2015 (UTC)'''''''' : .-- 04:13 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : . :T-- 08:48 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Malirijillo.-- : Malisimo. 'Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Nazi Twin Experiment Mal traducido, pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 21:38 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:15 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : ¿A que viene la obsesion con los Nazis? No son los unicos que experimentaron con humanos de formas tan "brutales".-- : Revisar traduccion nuevamente.-- ~ : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) ALF Autopsy Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:13 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : .-- 04:23 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Mala traduccion, puntuacion pesima, muy largo, demasiado texto para decir poco.-- : .-- : La vi interesante, comparada con otros episodios perdidos, este no era tan malo, tal vez se tendría que pulir un poco pero por lo demás no la vi tan mala. --Cordura (discusión) 17:11 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Entre Nosotros No es un Creepypasta, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 23:31 31 mar 2015 (UTC) : Basura pera ejecutar- Anonimo0011 : .-- 04:25 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Basura sin sentido en la wiki.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Dialogo Dialogo que hice yo para toparme con esta cosa- Anonimo0011 : Psicópata barato, esta vez ademas de eso, bastante idiota.-- : Malisima.-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Jenn Jenn una atrocidad, tiene mucho de ticci-toby (cof cof "proxy" ) y Jeff. Ademas de la ortografía asesina. -Anonimo0011 : Basura, plagio, cliche y para rematar, mal uso de puntuacion y separacion de parrafos.-- : Basura, eliminar.-- : . Atroz. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) El silencio de Zorua Traductor de Google? Donde? --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 04:07 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Traductor from hell.-- : . This traductor es balo. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) El Payaso Poseido Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 04:09 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Otra digna comedia que pronto morira.-- : . .-. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) The Lizard-Man, El hombre lagarto Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 04:20 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Los hibridos pocas veces tienen exito en el mundo del terror.-- : . El hombre pejelagarto :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) El Chattokette Sólo conozco el Chat de Chatroulette, no el de Chattokette. --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 05:23 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : No puedo decir mucho.-- : .-- : . Wat tha fack :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) The Disaster Otro killer ¬¬ --Usuario:Isabella74 : .-- 05:33 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Hunden mas lo que esta hundido hace tiempo, pobre Jeff.-- : .-- : . Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Reilizz:Dibujando tu destino Muy mala gramatica, redaccion, ortografia y puntacion. Rescataria los dibujos, aun asi, merece morir.-- : Una pena por los dibujos.-- : . Porqueria. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) LA PAGINA MALDITA Muy corto, mala redaccion, mala gramatica, idea muy utilizada, cliche de aca a la China.-- : .-- : . Cliche. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) La princesa de la muerte Mala redacción y cliché (coff coff Clockwork: Tu tiempo se acabó coff coff). --Usuario:Isabella74 : Cliche, copia, basura, clichepasta comun.-- : . Muerte a los clichepastas. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) OTRO YO Pésimo. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Los doppelgangers lloran.-- : . Quien sos, Crepy YO :V Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Mantente Despierto Página sin sentido. --Usuario:Isabella74 : Sin sentido, inutil en la wiki.-- : . No haber sentido en esta pagina. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Los Asesinos de Wanda Nara e_e .--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:29 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Wtf :v El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:43 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Nisiquiera como trollpasta, ni risa causa.-- : . :___: Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Bariet Pésimo, corto, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:39 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Es la definición de un demonio, creo que no habría que borrarlo, por más que sea corto. El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:42 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Aca difiero, el bestario es asi, corto y sin mucho que dar, aun asi, el tema general de ellos genera todo el ambiente.-- : . El bestiario no es asi, te puedo asegurar que en mi wiki del bestiario hay articulos 10 veces mas completos que esto. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Es broma, cierto?.-- EyesBlood Hay veces que me pregunto: ¿Cómo fue que duro tanto esto en la Wiki? --Usuario:Isabella74 : Yo te respondo, nadie lo vio cuando salio, se vio tapado por ediciones y quedo libre entre la wiki.-- : . Asco. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Nunca jueges The legends of Zelda Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 14:53 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Altos niveles de cliche, desde el titulo se puede oler, pero nunca se esta preparado.-- : . Cliche pasta everywhere. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) AHHHH Seguro que la persona que creó esto, no debe de tener más de 12 años. --Usuario:Isabella74 : No hay que subestimar a los niños, a esa edad escribia cosas diez veces mejores que esto.-- : . Yo a esa edad escribia cosas mejores que esas :V. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Floy el ultimo Las drogas son malas. --Usuario:Isabella74 : ._. No es mala la idea, ojalá la hubiera redactado bien :'v El tipo de la computadora lenta (discusión) 16:39 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Buena idea, mala aplicacion.-- : . ;-; Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- A mi me parece que tiene un mal desarrollo, ademas de una mala redaccion 22:56 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Transformice: Account Hacked Cliche, y muchas idioteces de la categoria videojuegos.-- : . .___. Majin Tinieblas35x35px Las tinieblas nos consumirán... 21:22 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : -- Ciertamente, es bastante mala y ya esta muy visto 23:05 1 abr 2015 (UTC) TERROR : Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 21:09 1 abr 2015 (UTC) Sally (play with me) V.S. Sweet Two Dreams Otro pésimo versus, debes ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 21:33 1 abr 2015 (UTC) : Como puedo empezar... Mal Redactado Y Mala Creepypasta, Mala conbinacion. Camino de terror . Pésimo, debe ser ejecutado.--₪Usuario:Eovoru₪Muro:Eovoru₪ 00:36 2 abr 2015 (UTC) sin comentarios...- Anonimo0011 Belmon el sadico killer barato y sin sentido- Anonimo0011